


Rebirth and Apocalypse

by Suzukipot



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukipot/pseuds/Suzukipot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and Quentin are scared about the future and what roles they'll grow into. </p><p>Takes place after Battle of the Atom and Uncanny X-Force volume 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Th Phonix (Rebirth)

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this story could be read in any order. When I asked my friend about what order to put this in his exact words were "eenie, meenie, minie, Quire" which was as good an answer to me as anything.

Quentin Quire's boot clad feet were promptly propped on the wall, just below his poster of The What. Hands behind his head, ten million thoughts raced through the psychic's mind. 

"I'm gonna be the Phoenix."

Ever since his brief encounter with his future self (who he still loathed, even moreso now) he thought about it for weeks on end. At first he was giddy. 

'I mean, who wouldn't be happy about being the host of a cosmic entity?'

But then it made him worried. 

'If I'm the Phoenix then that means Evan is going to be Apocalypse.'

He frowned. He didn't want that. He didn't want to have to hurt Evan, not even if he had to. 

Quentin sighed. "Dammit. Why's evertything so hard? When did everything get so hard?"

His head hit the floor as he stared at the ceiling. 

"Could I even kill Evan if I had to?"

His heart seemed to stop, to die at the question. He wasn't sure if that was an answer or not. 

"Great, great," he drawled out sarcastically, "I can't even decide if I'm going to kill my boyfriend or not."

Quentin thought his present life was hard. He had no idea how difficult his future would be.


	2. Apocalypse

The clock ticking on the wall was monotonous. The birds tweeting outside were monotonous. The way Evan Sabahnur was fidgiting and shifting his legs was monotonous. It almost made him laugh, in a sad sort of way. 

Suddenly, his life had gotten really, really boring. Evan stood and made his way to the window, shutting it. He stared outside, almost as if wishing Deadpool would just come out of nowhere again and give him more inspirational adice. 

"I don't want to be Apocalypse."

'But I am.'

"No," he argued with himself, "No I'm not. My name is Evan Sabahnur. I was born and raised in Kansas."

'Lies. All lies.'

"They're not lies," he whispered. "I was... I mean... sure it was simulated but...it's true..."

'You're nothing but a clone, a science experiment.'

"No," Evan shouted, tired of his age old mental argument. "I'm... I'm not. I'm more than that. My origin doesn't define who I am."

His eyes flickered to the stacks of magazines he'd been given as a parting gift. He shook his head, picked up the meditation book Logan had given him and retreated back to bed, mumbling something about not getting any use out of them anyway.


End file.
